Don't you realize?
by The Amazing'ly sexy'Dr.Riddles
Summary: When Aire drags Jusqua on a shopping trip in Invidia a few of his comments stir up some jealous feelings inside of her.  JusquaxAire Oneshot.


It was a usual snowy day in Invidia.  
>Aire had dragged Jusqua with her there to go shopping.<br>Her blond,curly, bangs happily bounced as they neared the shopping center.

"Ahh! Finally we're here. Heehee, now where do I start?~" Aire giggled & began looking at the clothing.

A less enthusiastic Jusqua sighed, & followed her in silence.  
>Looking around the center he noted a young looking girl with a hair bow.<p>

"I wonder how Rekoteh is doing..." Jusqua asked quietly.

Aire turned to him & pouted "I'm sure she's fine, now come on, we have shopping to do!"

She shrugged it off as nothing, although it fairly bothered her.  
>It wasn't his comment, just who he was thinking about.<br>Jusqua on the other hand was seemingly bored.  
>He spotted a scarf Aire was trying on.<p>

"It's kinda cute isn't it~" she twirled in a circle showing it off.

"It reminds me of Rekoteh's scarf..." he replied.

Aire put it back quickly & let out a bit of a shudder.

"Well, yellow & red really were never really my colors."

She walked off, again trying to shrug off her irritation toward Jusqua's comment.  
>Although this time her face reddened a bit as they continued to look around.<br>The gray haired boy was semi-oblivious to Aire's irritation & thought nothing off it.  
>To him, he only saw the same 'ol bratty &amp; princess-like Aire.<p>

Aire pulled a red coat off the rack & held it up.

"Hey Jusqua, you think Yunita would like this? I think red looks nice on her." Aire smiled & held it up to him.

Jusqua eyed the coat with an annoyed expression, "Maybe something in blue would be better, with white trim."

The blond girl put the coat back on the rack, grinding her teeth slightly.  
>And still the other was oblivious to her discomfort.<br>He didn't see any difference at all, to him she was always kind of pouty or whiny.  
>Aire headed to a bench &amp; sat down letting out a dramatic sigh, she frowned slightly.<br>Jusqua followed, sitting next to her, slouching & closing his eyes for a moment.

"Soo, have you seen anything you like...?" asked Aire in a happy but almost sarcastic seeming tone.

Jusqua shook his head, "I don't like shopping much. I like the clothing I already have, what's the point of getting new clothing?"

There was a silence between them.  
>It wasn't awkward, honestly, it felt relaxing.<br>Aire liked that Jusqua was there in general, his company made her feel safe & comfortable.

"Hair bows..."

Aire quickly shook her head & got out of her daze.

"Wh-what's that?" she asked, having not heard what he said.

Jusqua repeated himself, "Hair bows...Look kinda cute."

This was it.  
>That comment was too much for her.<br>Aire snapped.  
>The girl stood up, clenching her hands into fists, &amp; ran off.<br>Caught off guard, Jusqua held out his hand & tried to stop her.

"Aire!" he called to the girl who was now fairly far away from him.

He chased after her.

Aire ran out of the town & into the snowy fields.

She was very bothered.  
>So much so in fact that tears filled her eyes.<br>Maybe she was being kind of dramatic, but maybe that's just like kinda of person she was.  
>Jusqua was confused, he didn't understand why Aire had ran off like that.<br>He was a bit scared honestly, not that he'd show it.

She finally stopped running & stood in the middle of the snow covered ground, sobbing quietly.  
>Jusqua finally caught up with her &amp; cautiously approached her.<br>He carefully put his hand on her shoulder.

"Aire, what's wrong...?" he asked carefully.

She turned around & banged her fist into his chest.

"What's wrong! What's wrong! I invited you on this shopping trip to spend quality time with you! So that it could be just us two! But all you can seem to do is bring up that stupid Rekoteh girl & everything about her!"

She continuously banged her fists into his chest, "It's not fair! It's not fair! You're supposed to be telling me how cute I am & paying attention to ME!"

She stopping yelling & hitting him,let out a whimper, & continued her sobbing again.

Jusqua sighed a bit & softly cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Aire...You're very important to me, don't you realize that!"

Jusqua pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I made you so jealous, if it really bothered you that much though, you should have told me sooner."

Aire sniffled a bit, hugging him back.

"It's alright...I forgive you." she said as she tried her best to stop sobbing.

Jusqua sighed a bit again, his face going red "A-and you are really cute, i-it's just hard for me to say things like that."

Aire wiped her eyes & cocked her head at him "Ooh? Why's that now...?"

The other looked away from her for a second "I don't quite think you're getting something."

She was quick to reply "Hmm? Well be straightforward then, you can tell me anything."

He took a deep breath & grabbed Aire by the shoulders.

"Aire...You're very important to me. I don't think you realize how much though..."

Again she cocked her head at him, "What're you trying to say Jusqua?"

His faced flushed as he closed his eyes, "Aire... I Love you."

The blond girl's face flushed bright pink as she covered her mouth.

In all honesty, Jusqua braced himself for a slap in the face.

Aire quickly jolted forward & hugged him tightly, the both of them falling to the ground from the force.

She giggled,snuggled into him, & kissed him on the cheek, "I Love you too."

Jusqua's face went beet red as he smiled a bit, satisfied with the response he got.

In the end, the both of them forgot all about the shopping, but who needed shopping when they had each other.

(LOL A/N: The blue coat & hair bow comments were just coincidences neither comment actually pertained to Rekoteh X"DDDD) 


End file.
